


Over My Head

by wondercole



Series: Saints and Sinners [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondercole/pseuds/wondercole
Summary: Dean finally gets in touch with you and you have your first real date.
Relationships: Dean smith/reader
Series: Saints and Sinners [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164458





	Over My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Dean's POV.

Dean’s POV

I have no idea what’s happening to me. I’m disappointed when she leaves in the middle of the night. Or maybe it’s early in the morning. Either way, she isn’t in my bed when I wake up. I know it’s the agreement we made, but I’m pretty sure I’m so far past our agreement that her sleeping over is the least of my worries.

She wasn’t answering my calls. I don’t think I did anything to piss her off. I can be a dumbass, though.

I finally heard back from her on Tuesday. She apologized, but wouldn’t tell me what was going on. It’s not like we were exclusive, so I had no right to feel the pangs of jealousy that I did. I knew she had been with someone else. My heart sank and a pit formed in my stomach.

We talked for a few minutes before I asked her to join me for dinner on Wednesday. Well, I asked if I could take her out on a date. I swear I heard her smile when she accepted. Maybe it’s just wishful thinking. I can’t help but get my hopes up though. 

image  
I told her I’d pick her up at seven. Gave me some time to get things together. I texted her around three to confirm everything was still good. She responded back that she was excited. That’s a good thing, right?

I was completely distracted all day Wednesday by the date I had planned. By the time I had clocked out, I had gotten maybe an hour’s worth of work done. Good thing I work for myself. 

At five to seven, I pulled up in her driveway. I’m nervous as hell, but I suck it up and walk to her door. I knock and she answers after a few seconds. She looks absolutely beautiful. Simple jeans and a black sweater. “You look…wow.”

I get a genuine smile for that. She grabs her purse and we head to the car. I have everything tucked away in the trunk for our date, so she isn’t really suspicious until I start driving out of town. She keeps quiet, though. Until I turn down a dirt road between two groves of trees. It’s a well kept secret that I own the property. It’s adjacent to the property my house sits on. Between several groves of oak and pine trees, nestled in the middle of a meadow, sits a tranquil lake with a gazebo and pier. 

Once the trees open up to the meadow, I see her face light up from the corner of my eye. I stop the car and look over at her, only to see the brightest smile on her face. She wasn’t expecting this. I can see that. I return her smile and step out of the car, moving around to open the door for her before going to grab the date supplies from the trunk.

While she admired the lake at night, I set up the blanket and spread out the food and beers. I tucked the extra blankets behind me with the basket then joined her to watch the moonlight dancing on the water. I walked to stand beside her for a moment, just admiring the view. Ok, I was staring at her. Sue me.

“Let’s eat,” I said with a gesture behind me. 

“Oh, Dean! This is amazing. The lake, the picnic. Everything,” she gushed. She turned and walked to the blanket, eyes trying to take everything in. “Is that…did you make us burgers?” I just shrugged. 

I got another one of those beautiful smiles as we settled down and grabbed our food. She moaned when she took the first bite. The sound made my dick twitch. It made me want to make her make those sounds all the time. In any way I can.

image  
After we finished eating, I picked up the remnants and stowed them in the basket. I laid down on the blanket, with her joining me. Close enough to feel each other’s body heat but not quite touching. We just looked at the stars in a comfortable silence. I worked up the courage to brush my fingers against hers. When she jerked away, it hurt. 

I felt her turn her head towards me so I met her gaze. There was regret in it. My heart sank lower. How had I misread everything? I can’t believe I had been so stupid.

“Dean, I-” she started.

I couldn’t bear to hear it. I cut her off. “It’s okay. I’m sorry I misjudged this.” I sat up and started packing things up. “I’ll just get you home.”

“Dean, you didn’t -”

“I’m pretty sure I did. You don’t have to try and spare me -”

“Are you going to let me finish a statement or are you going to just assume what I’m trying to say?” 

Well, that got me to shut up. I turned around to her glistening eyes and soft smile. “I’m sorry. You were saying?”

“What I was trying to say was that this weekend was difficult for me. Some things happened and I’m still a little nervous about sudden and unexpected movements.” Her gaze dropped to her feet and she shuffled them a little. I heard her sniffle and my heart broke into a million pieces.

“Y/N. Look at me.” She lifted her gaze to my face. “First, I’m not expecting anything. I didn’t ask you out on an actual date just to try to buy my way into your bed again.” When she nodded her head, I could see tears brimming. She was trying her hardest to stop them from falling. “Will you tell me what happened?”

She shook her head violently. “No. I can’t. It’s too…it’s too raw.” The tears started falling then. Whatever had happened, it truly affected her. 

I held my arms open and she stepped into them, allowing me to hold her. I can’t deny that my heart soared a bit. It wasn’t me she jerked away from. I held her tight and let her cry it out. Selfishly, I hoped this moment never ended.

“I got you, sweetheart. It’s going to be okay.” I tried using a soothing voice as I stroked her hair. I must have gotten the point across since she started to calm down. She wrapped her arms around my waist and we just sat there a few beats before she pulled back. God, even with tear stains on her face, she was beautiful. 

I reached up and dried her tears. She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. I left my hand on the side of her face until she opened her eyes and looked up at me. 

“I will never push you to do anything you don’t want to do. I will never hurt you.” I brushed her cheekbone with my thumb and looked deep into her eyes. “Whatever happened this weekend will never happen again.” I could see the relief in her eyes. I wanted to kiss her so badly. But I resisted because this…this thing that happened, I refused to make it worse or mess up what we could have. 

“Come on, let’s start heading back,” I told her, kissing her forehead. I started to turn away to pick up the blankets and basket, but she grabbed my wrist to stop me.

“Thank you, Dean, for understanding.” She said. I could see the sincerity in her face. To my surprise, and if I’m being honest, utter delight, she placed a kiss on my cheek, lingering there just a second longer than necessary. I think the shock registered on my face because she just smiled and let go of my hand to help with the basket. 

I gathered up the blankets and stood, catching a glimpse of her grinning over her shoulder at me as she walked to Baby’s trunk. I was struck by how that simple act made my heart skip a beat and my stomach do flips. We loaded the items in the trunk and climbed in the car. I noticed she was a little closer this time and I laid my arm across the seat. She actually scooted closer and rested her head on my shoulder on the short drive to her house. 

image  
I parked the car and jogged around to help her out, offering my arm to walk her to her door. She accepted and leaned against me while we walked. We stopped at her door and faced each other.

“Thank you for coming out with me tonight, Y/N,” I said with a smile.

“Thank you for taking me out. I really had a great time. Maybe we can do this again? Say, Friday?” I could hear the hope in her voice. I hated to crush it.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I already have plans for Friday.” I could see her face fall slightly so I quickly offered “But I’m free on Saturday. How about this time I let you plan?”

“Really? That sounds great. I’ll text you with the details.” She giggled before closing the distance and placing another kiss on my cheek. She didn’t step far back. I took that as a hint and wrapped my arm around her waist, placing my hand on her cheek. I moved in slowly, allowing her to stop me if she wanted. She didn’t, she met me halfway. 

Her lips were as soft as I remembered them being. I kept it short because I knew if I let it go any longer, I wouldn’t stop. It took us both a second to return to reality. I loosened my grip and stepped away smiling. 

“Good night, Dean,” she said, unlocking her door and opening it to step in.

“Good night, sweetheart.” I waited until she closed the door before moving off her porch. My phone pinged with a text before I made it to the car. My heart leapt when I saw it was from her. 

> Saturday. 6:00. Dress comfy. See you then. 

< You got it, sweetheart. 

I definitely was in over my head.


End file.
